vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackstone Fortress
Summary The Blackstone Fortresses are massive, alien-constructed star forts and Warp-based strategic weapons employed by Forces of Chaos during recent conflicts in the 41st Millennium. According to some Imperial savants, the Blackstone Fortresses were constructed and first used during the war between the Old Ones and the Necrons remembered in Eldar legend as the War in Heaven. The Blackstone Fortresses were known to the ancient Eldar as the Talismans of Vaul, and were said to have been built by the Smith God himself as an ultimate weapon against the C'tan. The six Blackstone Fortresses were discovered early in the Imperium's history, scattered across the void. Seemingly ancient even at that time, the dormant structures were cyclopean in scale and utterly mysterious. No sign could be found of those who constructed them. Despite exhaustive attempts at analysis, none could determine the nature of the super-hardened, onyx-like metals from which they were constructed. The early Imperium ultimately claimed the Blackstone Fortresses for its own. Even dormant, the enormous battle stations made for exceptional deep-space naval bases. Towed into position by pilot craft, and encrusted with secondary Imperial structures, the Blackstone Fortresses became cornerstones of Imperial naval might. It was during the horrors of the Gothic War—one of Abaddon the Despoiler's notorious Black Crusades—that the Blackstone Fortresses were awoken and their hidden capabilities as weapons of mass destruction made manifest. None know how the Despoiler came by the fell lore required to bring the Blackstone Fortresses' systems to life, but as the Gothic War ground on, it became clear that Abaddon's primary objective was to seize as many of these titanic weapons platforms from the Imperium as he could. By the end of that tumultuous naval conﬂict, several fortresses were in the hands of the Black Legion, and at least one more had been destroyed. To capitalise on the Necron and their C'tan masters' vulnerability to Warp-based attacks during the War in Heaven, the fortresses were equipped with a Warp Cannon that could create a devastating rip in the fabric of realspace that would unleash an eruption of psychic energy from the Immaterium powerful enough to destroy entire star systems. This power can be linked with other Fortresses to create an even more powerful beam, as became clear when Abaddon used two of the Fortresses to destroy the planet Fularis II, and three to cause the Tarantis star to go supernova during the Gothic War. The Blackstone Fortresses have since fallen into the hands of both the Imperium and Chaos, and have influenced the outcomes of two of the most recent Black Crusades of Chaos against the Imperium. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A with Single Shots, Likely Low 5-B with Full Firepower. At least 5-A with Single Warp Cannon, 4-B with Combined Warp Cannons | Unknown Name: The Blackstone Fortresses, The Talismans of Vaul Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Classification: Ancient Space Fortress Wielders: Abaddon the Despoiler & The Black Legion | Vaul and the Ancient Aeldari Size: The Engine Core alone is over 100 miles across, and the entire ship is the size of a small moon Power Source: The Raw, Chaotic Energies of the Warp itself Material: Blackstone (An ancient, unknowable metal constructed by either the Necrons or the Old Ones during the War in Heaven, which depending on its polarization can either neutralize the Warp around it completely, or amplify its energies tremendously), etc. Terrain: Space Powers and Abilities: Flight, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation (Through Warp-Gates), Energy Weapons, Missile Weapons, Torpedo Weapons, Plasma Weapons, Laser Weapons, Can harness and fire the energies of the Warp, Self-Repair Systems Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level for Single Shots (The Blackstone Fortresses are vastly superior to even the greatest of Imperial Ships, which can burn and crack continents, atomize continents, blast craters deep into a world's core, and more with single salvos), Likely Small Planet level with Full Firepower (Should be comparable to the might of the greatest Imperial Fleets, which can do this). At least Large Planet level for Single Warp Cannon (The Blackstone Fortress is capable of harnessing the Chaotic energies of the Warp itself, and unleash it in a searing blast of Empyric energy that can destroy an entire planet, and which is vastly above the might of the Planet-Killer), Solar System level for Combined Warp Cannons (The combined Empyric Energy Blast of three Blackstone Fortresses was capable of making a star go supernova, annihilating its whole surrounding solar system) | Unknown (According to Eldar Mythology, the Blackstone Fortresses were forged by the Smith God Vaul himself, and employed to shatter the complete form of Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon, but the accuracy of this myth is uncertain at best) Speed: Relativistic+ Flight Speed (The Blackstone Fortresses are superior to any ship of the Imperium of Man in every way, and thus should scale to ships that can move at speeds of up to 0.75c) and Massively Hypersonic+ to Lightspeed Attack Speed (Employs Missile & Torpedo-based weapons that can cross thousands of miles in seconds; Plasma & Cannon-based weapons that fire projectiles at near the speed of light; and Laser Weapons that shoot energy beams at lightspeed) in Realspace, with Massively FTL+ Flight Speed in Warpsace (Capable of crossing the galaxy in months) Durability: Planet level with Void Shields (Completely unharmed by the full assault of combined Imperial and Eldar fleets, immune to the sustained assault of Cadia's Orbital Defenses. Should at least be comparable to the Phalanx' durability) Range: Over 100,000 kilometers Weaknesses: The ancient sciences and technologies that went into the construction of theBlackstone Fortresses are so advanced that no one knows how to properly pilot and operate it. Can only be piloted by one who possesses the Hand of Darkness and the Eye of Night. Its main Empyric Energy Blast requires time to charge Key: Current Blackstone Fortresses | Combined Blackstone Fortresses during the War in Heaven Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:; Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Spaceships Category:Machines Category:Military Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier